This invention relates to a liquid crystal device which incorporates its own light source.
In a conventional type of the liquid crystal device, said device depends upon ambient or natural light in order to illuminate the liquid crystal element and such is disadvantageous in that the display cannot be easily seen in a dark place.
Therefore it has been proposed to use a liquid crystal device which has its own light source to overcome this drawback, but such devices have not been found suitable for use in an electronic digital watch due to their large size.
Further the light source for lighting the liquid crystal should be of low power consumption according to the low power consumption of the liquid crystal device. Therefore, it is desirable that the light source be located as near as possible to the liquid crystal panel in order to illuminate said liquid panel by the light source of the low intensity.